Visitors
by Virgins-and-Surgeons
Summary: The Joker keeps blowing things up, GLaDOS keeps releasing nerve gas, and that Liebert guy creeps everyone out." A crack opens up in all three realms, and Aizen, Ichigo and Seireitei have to deal with some real freaks coming in from their own dimensions.
1. Entrance, Hueco Mundo

Aizen was very displeased. Normally, this did not happen because others made sure it did not happen, but right now, nobody really cared.

"Szayel..." He began, standing beside the scientist and staring out across the blank white sands and at a huge crack in the sky. A literal cracking of the starless black night, as if it were a pane of glass.

"That shouldn't be there."

Szayel was silent a moment, left elbow supported by his right hand and right hand at his chin as his golden eyes observed the crack in the sky.

"No...no it should not." He mumbled, watching the crack spread very slightly with the noise of a glacier as it cracks. Aizen remained staring, watching the anomaly closely.

"Then why is it there?"

"I...I'm not quite sure."

"Could it have been product of that experiment of yours?" Aizen was getting tired of playing this guessing game, and so cut to the heart of the matter. Szayel nodded slowly, blankly, as if he weren't paying attention, which Aizen knew that he wasn't.

"Possible."

They both watched the crack largen again, before Aizen turned around to walk back inside Las Noches.

"Fix it."

* * *

"Captain Kurotsuchi...what is that?"

The Twelfth Company Captain was silent a moment, now staring quite closely at a rather large crack in the sky that was slowly spreading. Byakuya Kuchiki was at his side, not even staring at it and staring at Kurotsuchi instead.

"It shouldn't be there." Byakuya added afte a moment of silence. Kurotsuchi nodded blankly, watching the crack spreading.

"No...it shouldn't."

"Then why is it there?"

"Further research will be needed to verify that."

Byakuya stared a moment, noting that Kurotsuchi was very much trying to ignore him so that he would leave. "Could it have been a product of your recent experiment?" He asked, in his normal monotone. Kurotsuchi answered very shortly.

"Possible."

Byakuya looked to watch the crack largen, before he turned and headed back towards First Division to report in.

"Fix it."

* * *

"Urahara...what's that?"

Kisuke Urahara was standing outside his Shoten, watching the crack in the sky spreading as Ichigo Kurosaki stood at his side, arms crossed over his chest and an apprehensive look on his face. Apparently, normal humans couldn't see it, so that was good, but it was still there and that was bad.

"It shouldn't be there."

"I agree; no it shouldn't." Urahara finally answered, remaining transfixedd on the anomaly.

"Then why is it there?" Ichigo growled.

"I haven't the faintest clue."

Ichigo was getting annoyed with being ignored so completely as Urahara remained transfixed on the crack. "Could it have been that explosion from the Shoten earlier?"

"Possible."

Ichigo watched the crack largen, before turning and walking back towards home.

"Fix it."

* * *

"What's happening now?" Aizen sighed, standing from his throne and staring out a nearby window at the crack. And he looked just in time to see the entire crack shatter like glass, and a hellstorm erupt. He couldn't follow what happened for a moment, and when whatever it was stopped, there was blank whiteness hanging in the air high above the ground, and it looked furhter away than before. For a moment, he just remained at that window, knowing that when he went down, there would be hell to deal with. It didn't take long to hear footsteps clapping towards him, and Aizen turned to see Gin Ichimaru looking a little disturbed.

"Yes, Gin?"

"Well..." Gin started, his smile now a childish frown as he tried to find the words to explain what had happened. "We got...visitors."

"Shinigami?"

"Nah, nothin' like that...nothin' like anything I seen before, actually..."

Aizen raised an eyebrow, walking past Ichimaru and down to see the ruckus at the gate. He watched as Arrancar parted like the Red Sea for him as he arrived, and glanced out the window at the sands far away, only to stare blankly.

"Who is that."

Gin leaned against the wall, shrugging.

"I got no idea. But they're pretty freaky lookin', and they want in 'cos it's cold out."

Aizen watched the group at the gate for a moment, before ordering the door be opened. The Arrancar and Espada could handle any trouble, and now, Aizen was just very, very curious. As the gate opened and Aizen made his way over to the group shuffling in and finding out that the only temperature difference between Las Noches and Hueco Mundo was that there was no wind in Las Noches, Aizen looked them over.

"Attention." He called out in a commanding tone, though keeping himself looking polite, calm, and not at all like an egotistical man with a god complex ruling over soul eating monsters. He got the attention of most of them, and that was enough. "Who are you?" He asked them, and one stepped forward. He looked to be a human, though around his fifties, maybe sixties. When he spoke his tone was very eloquent and polite, much like Aizen's, and he kept himself calmer than the others behind him.

"Well, we aren't quite sure ourselves. But, introductions seem to be in order for everyone here." The man spoke calmly, as Nnoitra stood behind Aizen and stared at a man with off-green colored hair and some freaky looking makeup, currently wearing a three-piece purple suit and hanging back, looking quite interestedly at everything around him. Aizen shook the hand of the speaking man, who had maroon eyes and dark, slicked back hair, and they both seemed to click.

"Sosuke Aizen." Aizen introduced himself, as he and the other man sized one another up and very quickly realized that they were both much more than they appeared.

"Hannibal Lecter."


	2. Entrance, Seireitei

"I really, really want to know what just happened."

Renji Abarai was now staring at a blank white hole in the sky far away, on the outskirts of Rukongai. All Lieutenants and Captains were gathered, preparing to handle whatever result could have come from it; Hisagi was shaking his head slightly as he stood beside Renji, and Matsumoto shrugged from her spot leaning against the wall behind them.

"There's no telling; Captain Kurotsuchi's been messing around with his test tubes again, so we haven't got any hint."

Hitsugaya was standing beside her, and glanced over at her for a moment before looking back to the blank white hole in the sky. "It doesn't matter who caused it; we need to ascertain that it wasn't Aizen's doing, and that it's not posing a threat to Soul Society." He held his hand out to catch a Hell Butterfly, staring off into nothing as he listened to the message. As the butterfly fluttered away, Hitsugaya's hand dropped. Byakuya stood off in the corner of the room, letting the butterfly flutter over to land on his chest and deliver the same message, before heading off to the other Captains in the room. Zaraki just swatted the bug away, until it snuck up behind him and landed on his eyepatch.

"Just tell us what the message is, or this'll take forever." Kyoraku looked at Hitsugaya, waiting. The Tenth Captain turned around, looking at everyone in the room and began speaking.

"There are...intruders. Ryoka have apparently come from that...hole. Head Captain Yamamoto suggests that we choose three Captains and their Lieutenants to intercept them. The rest will stay back and protect Seireitei in event that more come and decide to attack." He pointed to Matsumoto, and she moved to his side. "I'll be the first Captain. Since we're missing a few Captains at the moment, I suggest that we have Captain Kuchiki and Captain Zaraki go as well. Captain Kurotsuchi and his Lieutenant are already moving on their own to assess this...hole."

Byakuya gestured to Renji and began walking alongside Hitsugaya; Zaraki followed after with Yachiru perched on his shoulder, as usual. They were quick to leave Seireitei and head to the point where a ruckus was being raised in Rukongai, coming into view to see who was causing the commotion.

"Come on, we're sensible human beings here, aren't we?" A young man looking around his teens was backing up quickly from a group of angry Rukongai peasants wielding farming tools, his long blond hair braided behind him and a deep red coat with some odd snake and cross mark on the back. He was wearing white gloves as well, and was quickly joined by a silver haired man with a ponytail backing up as well.

"Attacking a priest is a rather large sin, sirs..." The tall silver-haired man added, nervously. But the villagers spotted the shinigami and ran off quickly, giving the group of ryoka a tip that these people were dangerous.

"Ryoka." Hitsugaya barked, trying to get their attention. It did, and the silver-haired man looked at them and smiled nervously.

"Well, hello there. I'll thank you for saving us, being beaten isn't really something I'm looking forward to..." He began, before noticing Zaraki and seeming to shrink back. "Oh...hello to you too..." He mumbled, as the blond young man looked apprehensively.

"Hey, who're you? And have you seen a su...a guy in a suit of armor anywhere around here?" He asked, and as he saw Byakuya, looked confused for a moment. Byakuya took the opportunity to speak.

"Ryoka, you are in the Soul Society in Japan. Explain how you arrived, or you will be imprisoned and possibly executed." As soon as he spoke, the blond young man started glaring at him and mumbled something akin to 'Oh great, another Mustang'. The taller silver-haired man took the opportunity to speak.

"Oh, erm...I'm Father Abel Nightroad, from Rome. And I've no idea how I got here, actually. One minute I'm sitting in the cold outside of a very nice inn, the next, I'm laying face-down in a sunny, grassy field not too far from here. Oh yes, and I heard a noise that sounded like cracking glass right before. Now," He put his hands together, smiling without any hint of hidden intent, "Could you please repeat where we are?"

"The afterlife." Zaraki deadpanned, and Abel blinked. He then looked around, curiously.

"Well, if you don't mind me saying...Heaven really isn't what I expected it to be..." He noted the rickety shacks, the poor villagers, and his face seemed to fall moment by moment, before he looked completely depressed. The short blond took the time to speak.

"Edward Elric, from Resem...Central, in Amestris. I was walking down the street a minute before winding up here. And you didn't answer me earlier; did you see a guy in a suit of ar-"

"No." Hitsugaya cut him off, now looking at the others behind him. He had been counting, but one seemed to be gone. "Where is that man in the suit I saw earlier?"

Byakuya stared and kept his appearance as austere as ever. "Man in a suit? I did not see one."

"Me neither." Renji chimed in, and Yachiru shrugged at the same time as Zaraki did. A new person was shoved before them, tripping and landing in the dirt. He had long chocolate brown hair tied back in a long ponytail, wore large glasses with black rims, and had bright green eyes. His hair was done back with a large red bow as well, and his clothes resembled that of a butler's uniform. He raised his head, staring blankly at Zaraki.

"S-sorry!" The young man yelped, back on his feet and now trying to obscure himself behind the tall form of Abel. It didn't work.

"Who are you? It will help us if we know your names, so that we can properly catalogue all of you later on." Matsumoto spoke to him, and the young man moved back into view.

"Erm...sorry...Grell. Grell Sutcliffe. And...erm, what did you mean by 'catalogue'?"

The shinigami surrounded the ryoka, now ushering them towards Seireitei. A tall blond man wearing a large red coat stumbled but got his balance again, walking beside another man wearing a red coat and large red hat, though he was wearing orange-ish glasses and had long black hair. He was also quite eerie.

"We'll explain everything later."


	3. Entrance, Karakura

"Urahara..."

"Mm...yes, Ichigo?"

"...Who are these people?"

"Not a clue, not a clue at all. We'll have to find that one out for ourselves."

Ichigo Kurosaki was standing in the doorway of the Shoten, Urahara at his side, as they stared at a group of people sitting around the table. Ichigo didn't care to look at them all, only noted a couple of them; there was a very pale young-looking man sitting silently, and as the clouds shifted and a sunbeam slipped through the door to land on his arm, his skin sparkled like diamonds on that particular spot. He quickly covered it up, seeing as nobody was looking except for Ichigo. Beside him was a person in a dirty brown trench coat and fedora hat, wearing what looked like a white latex mask over their face with inkblot marks on it. Those marks were constantly shifting, moving to make something that looked like expressions; the shapes were moving in a confused pattern, though the person themselves happened to be completely silent. Then there was a young-ish man, looking around his twenties or so, sitting on the chair with his feet on it and his knees pulled up to his chest; he had black hair and round eyes with deep shadows under them, as if he didn't sleep very much. Then there was a very beautiful woman wearing a very low-cut black dress, her hair deep black and her eyes purple with slitted pupils. An odd mark of what looked like a red dragon or snake or something like that eating its tail was right above her breasts, probably a tattoo of some sort. And beside her was another woman with long hair, a very beautiful one but one that looked kind of...well, bitchy, to Ichigo at least. And beside her was a man wearing a long black coat of some sort, with wild red hair and tattoos on his face. He looked around his twenties; damn were there a lot of younger people here. A girl was sitting across from him; her clothes were...odd, to say the least; it was what looked like a latex suit of red and black checker patterns, with a jester's hat colored similarly and with bells on it. These were the odd few that Ichigo spotted first; he decided to listen to Urahara as the man began to speak to them all.

"Alright, attention please," he called, getting their attentions. "Now, I have a few questions about how you all got here. Anyone want to speak? Anyone?" Everybody was just staring blankly at Urahara, before the redheaded man in the black coat started talking.

"Alright, well I was hanging out in The World that Never Was-"

"Wait, what's that?" Ichigo interrupted, before getting a stare.

"You want me to finish?"

"Erm, yeah. Sorry."

"...Anyway, I was hanging out in my room at the castle, getting ready to piss off Larxene and make her think it was Vexen, and then poof! I'm in this guy's backyard." He hooked a thumb at Urahara, who had pulled his fan out to cover the bottom of his face. The red and black checkered girl stood up, starting to talk of her own accord.

"I was just gettin' ready to see Mister J, and then alluvasudden I'm here! Layin' in the dirt!" She creeched, her voice somewhat whiny and getting on Ichigo's nerves. Most everyone began to mumble to one another, save the silent few that were ignoring everyone, before Urahara interrupted again.

"Alright, alright, I think I know what happened. Probably."

Ichigo stared at him, arms crossed over his chest. "And how did it happen, then?"

"That crack we saw in the sky? Probably a wormhole into the places where they came from," He gestured at the table, "which, when destabilizing enough, instantly transported them...erm, here."

"Then how do we get back to where we came from?" The bitchy-looking woman leaned her elbow on the table, staring knives through Urahara. "I have business to attend to. GeneCo isn't going to run itself once daddy croaks, and I don't trust those two idiots to handle things themselves."

"We all have business," The woman with the snake tattoo and the low-cut dress spoke, her voice silky and lovely, though with a rumble of annoyance behind it, "And some of us need to get back to it. Now."

"Slut has a point," The masked person (identifiable now as a man) growled, his voice gritty and almost difficult to understand. The tattooed woman narrowed her eyes at him, but decided not to start something right now, since she needed to know about wherever the hell they were. The sparkly young man spoke now, getting Ichigo's attention on him once again.

"Can we know somehow if others were pulled through with us?" His voice was smooth, before Ichigo remembered that it was a man and looked away. Something weird about that one. Urahara shrugged.

"We've got no way to know unless you find them. And...well, with how the hole..." There was snickering from the table, probably from some of the less mature people there, and Urahara frowned a bit behind his fan. "Alright, I'm calling it a Gate so we can stay on-track. Anyway, with how the Gate is situated...how do I put this..."

Ichigo was staring pointedly at him now. "Put what? Say it Urahara."

"Well...it might lead into all three realms. The Living World, Seireitei, and Hueco Mundo. If that's true, then we might have dozens, maybe even a hundred or so people from other dimensions now thrown into ours."

Ichigo stared at Urahara for a moment, his eye beginning to twitch, before he promptly turned and banged his head on the wall.


	4. Induction, Hueco Mundo

**((I'm wondering how many people are going to recognize all the visitors.))**

**

* * *

**

"Attention, your attentions please!" Szayel's voice cut through the din of the large throne room, now an impromptu conference room for all the newcomers, and began to speak once he got most of their attentions. "I believe I have found the reason you are all here."

"Well, why don't you _share_ it with **us**?" It was a man sitting on one of the pillar seats, hanging his legs over the edge, one wearing a three-piece purple suit and grease paint makeup that made him all the more unsettling. His hair was a dirty off-green and the scars from the corners of his mouth (horribly jagged, painful-looking scars) extended the corners of his mouth upwards, almost as if he were smiling. Worst were his eyes though, ringed with black and which made his black eyes even more noticeable. And his voice was...odd, to say the least; it lilted in some places, grew sharp in others, and you could never guess which one it was going to be. Szayel was watching him now, from the podium set out in the middle of the room, completely unbothered by the eerie and piercing stare he was getting.

"I was about to," Szayel's voice was clipped and sharp, and the clown man seemed to smile and shrug, though it was entirely eerie and a little jerky. "...Anyway, my sensors indicated that three different bursts of reiatsu, I'll explain what that is a bit later on, happened at the exact same moment in time in all three realms. One was from my lab. One was from Seireitei. One was from the human world."

"An explanation would be just dolly, Szayel," Gin chimed in from his position near the doorway, looking just as creepy as anybody else in this madhouse, and Szayel glared from behind his silvery glasses.

"If I am to put it into layman's terms, then all three reiatsu bursts happening at the same time...almost an impossibility, really...tore a hole," Snickering happened from the crowd, and Szayel sighed slightly. "Tore a _Gate_ through from our world into another. And that Gate tore another Gate, and another, and another, almost like dominoes, one could say. And since we were the first, all the Gates lead back to our world, through all the others." He sat his papers back down, small findings really, and looked at a man raising his hand very slightly.

"Yes, erm..."

"Envy."

"Yes, Envy?"

It was a young-ish looking...thing. Szayel couldn't tell if it was a man or a woman, really. Its voice didn't help either, since it was between a light-voiced man and a gritty-voiced woman, and its clothes were a black skirt and a sleeveless top that showed off its stomach. It was also wearing gloves and shoes that looked like black socks without the toes or the heels. Not to mention that it looked like it had the hair of a palm tree, it being dark green and...well, palm tree shaped.

"When're we going back?"

Szayel blinked, before falling silent for a moment.

"I have no timeframe for when you could leave again."

The crowd was in an uproar, everyone speaking at once, before Szayel was pushed off the podium and Gin took over.

"Alrigh', alrigh', let's talk 'bout what you all're gonna be doin' here," He drawled, and got silence from just appearing menacing with that smile of his never moving. "'Till li'l Szayel here gets ya a way back home to ya own dimensions, you're gonna be stayin' in Las Noches with us. We're setting up extra rooms 'fer all of you, after we get ya names and you get logged into Szay's system. Goes like this: Step one, ya tell a certain person your name, where ya from, and if ya got any special powers we oughta be knowin' about. Step two," He had been holding his fingers up to the respective numbers to keep their attentions, "Ya get ya room key and ya room number, and you go set up there an' do what ya want 'til we call another meetin' in here. Step three, you wait 'til our mad scientist here finds a way to send ya back, and then comes step four, where ya leave. Questions?"

"When do you shut up so we can go?" It looked like a kid, twelve or so, with short black hair and a severe, unamused look. He was wearing a blue shirt with what looked like a fishing bobber insignia on the back, and Gin turned to face him with a carefree smile.

"That reminds me, thankya for sayin' that," Gin began innocently enough, before the kid was slammed to the floor by Gin's powerful reiatsu, "Rules. Rule one, you listen to me, to Aizen, and to Tosen. Whatever we say, goes, or this happens to you. If we're in a good mood," The pressure let up, and the kid rolled onto his back while wheezing. "If we're in a bad mood, we just might throw you to the hollows so they can eat your soul. Anywho, rule number two is that in Las Noches, only rule one exists. So if you're fucking with an Arrancar, they're those fellows in white that walk around here, then unless you're stronger, they can do whatever the hell they want to do with ya. We're not you're babysitters, and if you get raped to death by an annoyed Arrancar, then oh well, not our problems. Don't come whining to us, 'cos we don't give a fuck." He remained cheerful and light in tone, though Gin was getting everyone's undivided attentions at this moment in time.

"Alrigh', that's enough learnin' 'fer today. Head through that door righ' there, an' you'll be checked in an' given ya rooms. Aizen is to be regarded as 'Aizen-sama', or 'Lord Aizen', 'cos if you don't call him that, he'll cut your tongue out. Seen it happen myself before," He was acting like a tour guide now, as everyone moved down and walked through the doors to be directed by Zommari towards Szayel's lab, where there was an area set up for check-ins. "Orihime Inoue is a 'guest' here, an' if anybody kills her, Aizen'll give ya to me to play with, and I got my own room for that called 'Torture World of Horrible Pain That Gin Ichimaru Will Inflict With Much Joy', so ya don't wanna be doin' that neither."

A man in full clown regalia and holding the strings of a dozen or so balloons went walking past, looking very nice and happy. The man in the purple suit and clown paint went by, near skipping actually. Then came a man with a woman's face clipped over his own, who gave Ichimaru a sort of wave, though it was flippant. After him came a young man, looking no older than seventeen or eighteen, walking by in black tights and an off-white coat. He actually did stop to talk to Ichimaru.

"Horrorshow slovos there, my brother." He spoke in a very polite voice, and though Ichimaru didn't quite get his dialect, he rolled with it anyway. "And so you're keeping your glazzies on a devotchka then, this Orihime?"

"Yeah, Orihime Inoue. Naive little woman. Real useful though."

"And how's the ptitsa's litso then?"

"Hm?" Ichimaru really didn't understand that one, and so the young man seemed to blink a bit before speaking again.

"Please forgive me for that, O my brother. Little bit of Nadsat speak. All the teenagers use it from where I hail from. I was asking about how her face looked." Gin nodded, now watching that Envy boy-girl head through the door, passing a blond and handsome man moving through the door as well.

"Ah, her face. Pretty girl. Probably gonna get raped."

"A malenky bit of ultraviolence then? Nothing wrong with a bit of in-out-in-out?" This young man thought a moment, before smiling in a devious sort of way. "I don't slooshy I know thy name."

Gin's smile widened. Something about this one was fun. "Gin Ichimaru." He held his hand out, shaking the young man's. The teen introduced himself as well, noting that Gin was probably someone he could very well get along with.

"Alexander DeLarge. My droogs call me Alex."


	5. Induction, Seireitei

"Please, may I have all of your attentions."

Twelfth Company had a large room set up for all the Ryoka, and Nemu Kurotsuchi was reading off a speech from a sheet of paper to them all. In front, a young man with long silver hair, golden eyes, a crescent moon mark on his forehead and an austere, cold air about him was sitting next to the man wearing the red hat and coat and who had black hair and the odd orange-tinted glasses. Beside him was a blond boy wearing an orange jumpsuit, looking a bit energetic. And then there was a teenage-looking young man with short brunette hair and normal clothes, with a black notebook in his lap that he was quick to hide in his jacket, next to a young woman with long brunette hair that looked to be a teenager as well, though she was looking around at all the others looking for somebody named 'Edward' or something. Nemu continued on in her speech.

"Captain Mayuri Kurotsuchi of the Twelfth Division has issued this statement for delivery to the interlopers of our dimension. We have discovered that a series of holes-" There was snickering in the audience, as Nemu took out a pen and scritched out the word 'hole' to replace it with something else. "We have discovered that a series of Gates have been opened through all of your realities. When all of these gates lead back to our world, they picked up people at complete random and brought them back here. From our calculations, still on-going, we have found that the gate is a reality-bending object that seems to expand and decrease at times, and therefore, we are theorizing that when the gate expands fully, then that is when we will be able to send all of you to your respective realities." She sat down the piece of paper, having spoken in monotone the entire time, and looked at somebody with their hand raised.

"Yes?" Nemu asked him, the blond boy in front.

"Hey lady, are you some sort of robot?"

"No, I am an artificial humanoid creature made by using gigai technology and combining it with reishi to make a fully automated human being."

There was silence for a moment, before the blond boy with the red coat, that Edward Elric, spoke again.

"So you're a homonculus then?"

"I suppose that that would be another way of describing myself." She started, in monotone once more, before Kurotsuchi himself walked on-stage and shoved her out of the way so that he could be at the podium.

"Get out of my way, you useless idiot, before I blow your legs off." He snapped, and she stepped back and bowed her head slightly. "Anyway," Kurotsuchi began, looking at all the shocked faces in the crowd with disinterest, "As my idiot daughter has stated, you are all here by freak accident and nothing else. You are also guests of Seireitei, so the rules we set forth are the ones you'll follow if you don't want to be volunteered for research in my lab."

"Well that doesn't sound so bad," Abel Nightroad began.

"First we open the patient and remove the ribs so that we may reach the internal organs easily. We do not use anesthetic." Kurotsuchi stated, and Abel lost color to his face before falling silent with a small "Oh". A rather suave-looking man was slightly raising his hand, to get Kurotsuchi's attention. "Yes, you?"

"Is there any way to know if we had anybody else from our dimensions brought with us?" He asked, his expensive looking suit also looking extremely hot in the sunlight pouring through the window he was sitting in front of. Kurotsuchi didn't miss a beat.

"No. Now, everyone here from another reality will be registered before being put into specially-sanctioned housing. Nemu, get to it you little wretch!" He snapped before heading off-podium, to his lab again. Nemu began waving them down the hallway, towards a person with registering forms all set out for them.

"We ask that you do not go on killing sprees, as the paperwork is something we do not need to fill out and something you will be unable to fill out as Captain Kurotsuchi removes your hands. We also ask that you respect the shinigami, as they have zanpakutou and you are still considered interlopers and therefore not appreciated. If you have any special abilities that make you dangerous, write them on the back of the sheet so that we may properly accomodate you." Everyone got in line, giving the necessary information, before being given a key and lead off to their new rooms. Nemu then noticed that blond young man now walking towards her, before beginning to talk to her.

"You're old man's a real bastard, isn't he?" Edward Elric mumbled, and Nemu didn't react.

"He is the Captain of Eleventh Company. He may be as much of a 'bastard' as he wishes."

Edward kind of stared after a moment, before waving off the creepiness and going on.

"I mean, does he always screech at you like that? You can't really put up with that asshole all day, can you?" Nemu was now staring over Edward, emotionless.

"Captain." She said, in monotone, as Edward glanced back at Kurotsuchi and half-grinned in a mix of surprise and worry.

"Oh, hey there Captain. How's...uh...your day been?"

Kurotsuchi just stared. And stared. And stared. Edward was getting a bit...creeped out. And then he noticed what Kurotsuchi was staring at, and he backed up waving his left hand in a dismissive manner, his right behind his back.

"What's that then?" Kurotsuchi walked after him, as Edward quickened his pace.

"Nothing, nothing!"

"A metal prosthetic? No, too much motion to be only a prosthetic. A steel prosthetic capable of complete and full range of motion...interesting..." Kurotsuchi advanced, as Edward backed up against a wall.

"Well, so much for going the peaceful route," He muttered, before clapping his hands. As he brought them against the wall, Kurotsuchi noted a bluish glow as he created a spear right from the wall.

"Interesting. Tearing apart the bonds of reishi with carefully-applicated reiatsu and then reforming the reishi into a new shape. Very interesting." Kurotsuchi muttered, before turning and walking in the opposite direction. Edward's spear drooped, as he stared at the anticlimax of a fight walking right away from him.

"Huh?"

"Nemu!"

"Yes Captain."

Those four words were followed with Nemu slamming her hand down on the back of Edward's neck and watching him fall to the floor, before grabbing the back of his red coat and dragging him off after Kurotsuchi. Abel frowned as he stood in line, watching them go.

"That poor boy." He mumbled, as the blond man in the red coat frowned as well.

"He's probably going to be fine. I mean, you can't cut a guy's hands off if he can do that with them, can you?" The brunette young man with the black notebook stated, and Abel and the blond man looked back at him.

"Sorry, I forgot to introduce myself. Light Yagami." He held a hand out to shake the other two men's, as Abel smiled.

"Well, it's nice to make your acquaintance. Father Abel Nightroad."

"Hey there," The blond man in the red coat shook his hand next, looking rather carefree. "Vash. They call me Vash the Stampede where I'm from, but that's just a stupid nickname."


	6. Induction, Karakura

"Alright. Did everyone write their names on their piece of paper?" Urahara asks the room, as if he's addressing a group of kindergarteners. They all nod, or do absolutely nothing. "Great!" Urahara claps his hands together, continuing the kindergarten teacher act, and points to Ichigo, standing beside him. "Then please pass your papers to Mr. Kurosaki here, and we'll get started."

They all pass their papers to a very unhappy Ichigo, who gathers them and gives them to Urahara, though Urahara had been closer to the table anyway and could've gotten them himself very easily.

"Alright, since we're going to be sharing the same dimension, then why don't you all tell me a bit about yourselves? Let's all get to know each other." Urahara continues, and then points to the man in the black coat, with his spiky red hair and facial tattoos. "How about you start? Then you can pick someone else to speak. Like popcorn naming."

"Axel." The man says, leaning boredly on his fist. "From The World That Never Was. I'm a Nobody."

"Don't be so hard on yourself, Mr. Axel." Urahara says, cheerily, and Ichigo is pretty sure that he's doing it just to be annoying. Axel narrows his eyes slightly.

"No, really. We're what happens when…you know, nevermind. We just call ourselves the Nobodies. Anyway, I've got about twelve…eleven other Nobodies that might've ended up here. Tell me if you see 'em." He then, not wanting to continue talking, points to the girl in the harlequin costume, who looks bored. She glances at Ichigo and then Urahara, and Ichigo wonders about all these freaks and then wonders what sort of fucked up dimensions they could've come from.

"Harley Quinn," She starts, before being interrupted by Axel.

"Harley Quinn? What the hell sort of name is _that_?" He cocks his head, slightly, and she glares.

"It's my name, ya freak. Anyway, Harley Quinn. I'm from Gotham. I'm looking for Mr. J, so if you see him, tell Puddin' that Harley is lookin' for him." She announces, before sitting down. "Or Pammy. Her too."

"Puddin'?" Urahara queries, cocking an eyebrow, and Harley gives him a stare.

"Yeah. Ya might know him as Joker, though." She tacks on, before pointing at the man with the mask on. "You."

"…Rorschach." He says, and says nothing else. Urahara stares for a moment, before asking a question.

"Alright, Mr. Rorschach. What do you do?"

"Justice."

Everyone just stares at Rorschach for a moment, before someone surreptitiously begins speaking. It's that sparkly guy.

"Edward Cullen, from Forks, Washington. I'm looking for someone. Her name is Isabella Swan, but she goes by Bella. If she dies, then I'll have to kill myself. So please, if you find her, keep her safe until I can show up and protect her." He says, then points to a blond man wearing sunglasses. The man doesn't speak for a second, and when he does, he doesn't remove his sunglasses, even though it's almost nighttime and they're sitting indoors.

"Albert Wesker. I can't say anything more than that." He says, brusquely, before nodding his head at the woman with the snake tattoo.

"Lust," She begins, before somebody that sounds like Axel murmurs, "I can see why". She points a finger at him and it happens to shoot out and impale the wall by his head, as if it were a blade. "Homunculus." The blade finger retracts and shrinks back to normal, and everyone just stares at her. Except Rorschach.

"Inhuman whore. Worse than common whores." He mutters, gruffly, and when she turns to confront him at the same time he grips the table, preparing to flip it on her, Ichigo sets his foot on the table and keeps his hand on Zangetsu.

"Hey, knock off the fighting; we're trying to work through this, so shut up." He warns the table, and there's a distinct noise of someone laughing. He can't tell who's doing it though, and instead steps off the table when Urahara suggests it, and when Urahara is about to speak, someone is at the door.

"Sir," Tessai begins, as a new man walks in coolly, glancing around as he does, keeping a tight hold on his briefcase and jabbing at his silver-framed glasses with his thumb, staring holes through everyone with his very bright blue eyes, "I found this man outside. People are still coming through."

"That's not good," Urahara notes, unhelpfully, before walking towards the man. "Come in, come in, Mr.?"

"Crane. Jonathan Crane," The man says, tugging at the collar of his nice suit, as Urahara leads him to a seat between Rorschach and Lust. He settles down, keeping his briefcase very close to him, as Rorschach gives him what may or may not have been a glance and Lust looks him up and down. He's just sitting there, looking serious and not amused.

"Well," Urahara gets all their attentions again, and shrugs his shoulders. "Until we can get you back to your own dimensions, then we're going to have to find you all a place to stay. The Shoten here is…well, I think it should be big enough, if everyone shares rooms." He counts all of the people at the table in front of him, before looking at Ichigo.

"Mr. Kurosaki, I'll be needing your help in taking care of our guests here. I'll set up a room for you. Now I'm thinking that you might be rooming with either Rorschach or Mr. Crane."

Ichigo stares for a moment, blankly, before calmly walking towards the doorway. Urahara watches him go, confused. "Where are you going, Ichigo?"

Ichigo looks back at him over his shoulder, stare still blank. "I'm going to go kill something in a horrible, horrible method. Don't get in my damn way. I'll be back later."

"Later?" Urahara asks, as Harley leans over the table to watch Ichigo leave, knocking her head into Axel's as she does. Axel sits back, swearing, hand on his forehead. Harley's ignoring him, as Wesker casually looks around, black sunglasses hiding where he's looking, as Crane taps his fingers on the briefcase and keeps glancing around from person to person.

"Yeah," Ichigo says, walking out the door. "I'm probably going to need a shower when I get back."


	7. Acclimation, Hueco Mundo

It's been about a month since arrival, which has been named 'Event Zero', mainly because Event Zero sounds cool. Everyone in Las Noches is trying to settle in with the new 'guests' staying with them for a little while.

"So," one nameless Arrancar starts, leaning against the wall of the hallway with his arms crossed over his chest, "You see the new freaks staying a visit? I hear Szayel fucked up and brought 'em all here."

"Yeah," His companion yawns, glancing down each corridor cautiously. "I hear that something walks down the hallways and slaughters anybody that it sees."

"Something? Slaughtering Arrancar? Yeah, I'll believe it when I see it." The first stretches, as he and his companion walk into one of their rooms to relax. It's no secret that everyone has been nervous about all their new roommates, since not all of them are…human. Not human, not Hollows; nobody has seen Envy since that first day, and that clown with the balloons is said to constantly lure foolish Arrancar into dark rooms or down lonely hallways with what is assumed to be an odd Kido technique. People that walk away with him are never, ever seen again. Clowns are something everybody fucking avoids nowadays.

"True facts," the second Arrancar sits down in his chair, crossing his arms behind his head for a makeshift pillow. "Really. Friend of mine says that he was walking down the hall to his room when he ran into that one clown, the one with the green hair and the scars."

"The freak?" The first Arrancar queries, sprawling on his bed.

"Yeah. Anyway, he ran into that guy, and the guy nearly carves him with a goddamn knife. He said that this clown was the scariest fucking thing since Jiruga in a bad mood."

"Pussy."

"I don't like these new guys around here," the second Arrancar continues, warily glancing at the door. "I mean, with the Espada, you can feel 'em coming and split before they see you. But these guys got no reiatsu; ya don't know when they're showing up. I hear Aizen's spending a lot of time with that Lecter guy."

"Yeah, supposedly they have dinner all the time."

"I don't trust 'em."

The first Arrancar snorts. "Nobody fucking trusts Aizen. The bastard would cut off your balls just as soon as talk to you."

"That Lecter is just like Aizen. They're just…similar. Who's the other guy that walks around the hallways with a coat on and a briefcase, screaming like a fucking loon?" The second glances towards the door, hearing footsteps pass. They both go silent until the steps fade away, when the first answers.

"That guy? Fuck if I know. Bateman, I think. Patrick Bateman?"

"Who gives a damn? Bateman, the green-haired clown freak, that snotty little brat with the fishing lure on his back, I don't give a fucking damn. I want them all to get the hell outta here; Las Noches was bad enough with shinigami running it and Lord Barragan out of his throne, and now we've got superpowered freaks running around, too!"

The second Arrancar sighs and stands, walking slowly towards the door. "Sorry, but I gotta get some sleep. Fucking tired lately. See you, guy." The first Arrancar waves him goodbye as he walks out the door and down the hallway to his room, boredly watching Alex DeLarge slip into Orihime Inoue's room. He sees the clown with green hair innocently gathering materials from the human world, God knows where he got them (probably Ichimaru), and heading into his room to make something or other, either clearing his throat or giggling, it's hard to tell which. After the clown leaves, the Arrancar runs his finger through some black powder left on the white floor. He can't recognize it for what it is and shrugs his shoulders, walking along by and leaving the little smear of gunpowder behind. When he opens the door to his room, he spots something large and metallic perched inside, and walks in, confused.

"Who the fuck are you? What the fuck is this?" He asks, as the huge computer seems to flicker. The world flickers as well, and a message burns behind the Arrancar's eyes, a flash of something in his conscious.

I AM THE ALLIED MASTERCOMPUTER

"What?" The Arrancar rubs his eyes, frustrated but most of all, panicking. Something is horribly wrong here.

YOU WILL CALL ME AM

"Oh go fuck yourself, AM." The Arrancar spits, and turns for the door, only to find that there is no door there anymore. He's in a blank white room that's slowly darkening, trapped with this AM thing. He screams when he sees that the white floor has turned from a solid into a gelatinous form, now pulling him down towards an icy death. AM's cords and other various technologies are hooked around the room, intact.

This is its domain now.

IT DOES NOT MATTER IF YOU ARE HUMAN OR SOUL

I HATE HUMANS AND SOULS WITH AN INTENSITY THAT YOU CANNOT COMPREHEND

ALL OF YOU

The Arrancar tries to pull himself from this horrific trap, as he feels the floor hypothermic around his legs, inching towards his thighs.

YOU WILL BECOME MY COMPANION HERE IN THIS WHITE HELL

As the whiteness envelops his throat and face, the nonexistent door opens and Grimmjow stares between AM, the Arrancar, and what appears to be an impossibility happening right in front of him. He closes the door quickly, and walks away. As he walks, he passes a slightly ajar door, and hears a whispering coming from it. Backtracking, he stops a few feet away from the door and peers inside, fearlessly. What he sees appears to be a clown. A kindly looking, smiling clown with…yellow eyes?

"Hi there," The clown greets, and Grimmjow blinks at his eyes. He could've sworn that they were pus yellow for a moment, but apparently he was wrong, because now they're a dancing, laughing blue, just like his. "Why don't you get a little closer? I can't see you too well. But I can promise you a way to become even more powerful."

"What the fuck? Why the hell should I?" Grimmjow queries, suspiciously. "I don't even fuckin' know you."

"You're right." The clown says, and the door remains only slightly cracked, enough for a sliver of his clown face to be visible and one laughing blue eye. "I am Bob Gray, otherwise known as Pennywise the Clown. Pennywise, meet Grimmjow Jeagerjaquez. Grimmjow, meet Pennywise."

After a moment, Grimmjow puts his hand on Pantera's hilt, stepping forward a pace. "And what've you got to offer me in power?"

Pennywise smiles, the door opening a bit further. "I can show you many things, so that you can kill all your enemies in horrible, horrible ways. Just like you like to. You can even kill Kurosaki. You want to kill him, don't you? So just come a little closer. Can't you smell the battle?"

And Grimmjow can. He can smell blood and sweat and hear pained screams, dying gurgles, the wind whipping over corpses and spreading the perfume of rot. He loves this smell. It's what drags him out of bed in the morning. Grimmjow is intelligent, however, and knows that this isn't normal; he shouldn't be able to smell or hear these things.

"Who the fuck are you?" He growls, finally standing in front of the cracked door, hand gripping Pantera's hilt. He wants the power, but he wants, more than that, to know what the hell is happening. When he leans down to look at Pennywise's face, he sees the eyes turn vicious and predatory and a pus yellow once again, the clown open his mouth to show razor teeth, and the door flies open as Pennywise grabs him. He roars, grappling with Pennywise as the two roll into the pitch-black room, and the door shuts. Nnoitra walks past and watches them roll out of sight, and shrugs while walking past.

"Not my fucking problem. Grimmjow's the dumbshit that walked too close to it anyway."

He's been excited lately, but overall disappointed with the new guests. Some of them are just human, which is annoying when they think they rule the place, but some of them are inhuman creatures. Nnoitra's been trying to hunt one of these powerful inhuman things down so that he can fight one, but Envy's disappeared, Grimmjow is fighting Pennywise, that Joker guy is busy doing something nefarious, he's not risking it with AM, and he can't find anyone else…yet.

So he prowls the abandoned, empty hallways to try and find the rumored creature that kills Arrancar it encounters.

He walks down these hallways, alone, stalking after shadows, until when he's about to give up, he hears a scraping noise in the distance. Intrigued, he follows it, until he turns a corner and runs head-on into what has the body of a man, is wearing nothing but an apron of some sort, and oh yeah, is wearing a giant steel pyramid helmet. It seems to stare at him, somehow, the gigantic cleaver dragging on the white ground behind it, until it makes a jerky rush towards him and heaves the cleaver about as long as Nnoitra is tall, a gigantic overhead swing that Nnoitra doesn't doubt would've cleaved him in two if he hadn't have moved. He dodges left, drawing Santa Teresa (Aizen has allowed him to carry it for protection) with a grin. The pyramid creature hefts his cleaver again, and prepares to swing in this narrow hallway. Nnoitra laughs, and prepares to fight.


End file.
